


Trickster

by ScarletPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhoenix/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Claire Novak and Ben Braeden meet Jesse Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster

“A trickster!” Ben slammed his hand down on the book he’d been skimming through, a triumphant smirk on his face. Claire looked up at him, coffee cup raised to her lips.

“A trickster?”

“Their demi-gods, and specialize is dealing out just deserts,” Ben explained. “Think about it. The first victim, the man that suddenly woke up as a woman? He was a womanizer that was known for bullying his female employees to sleep with him. The second vic? A bully since grade school. The third? A gold digger that’s sucked every boyfriend dry since she was twenty.” Claire nodded, pursing her lips.

“How do we kill it?”

“A wooden stake through the heart dipped in the blood of a victim,” Ben answered. “So, I say we go by the hardware store then track this bastard down.” Claire nodded, setting her coffee down and grabbing her coat.

***

They found the Trickster. 

They staked the Trickster.

They didn’t kill the Trickster.

He popped up in the back of Ben’s ‘69 mustang, a lazy smirk on his face. “Hey there,” he waved at them. Ben swerved for a moment, before pulling the car to a stop to on the shoulder.

“We killed you!” Claire pointed her gun square at the Trickster’s head.

“No you didn’t,” he shrugged. “And, that won’t kill me,” he added, snapping. Claire gun turned into an old western style pop gun. “Claire Novak and Benjamin Braeden. I did some research on you two. Claire-bear here is daughter of the angelic vessel Jimmy Novak, and even served as a vessel for the angel Castiel for a short while. After that, your life was never the same, so you finally decided to become a hunter when you graduate high school. Your mom hasn’t talked to you since.” He turned his attention to Ben. “Benny-boy, you’ve got quite the past, you do. Ever since you were twelve, you’ve had dreams about a man named Dean Winchester who hunts monsters, dated your mom, and was the only father figure you ever knew, but you don’t know why you’d have such specific dreams, since you’re mother has never dated a man named Dean Winchester. Hell, you’ve never even met someone named that. When you met Claire here, you knew you had to get into this lifestyle.”

“How the hell did you know that?” asked Ben, eyes growing wide. “I never…”

“You never even told Claire here about that? Y’know, that would have saved you some trouble. Y’know, she knows Dean Winchester. He taught her to hunt. Hell, he fucked her dad!” The trickster laughed, and disappeared.

Ben and Claire exchanged a look. “I’m not just crazy?” asked Ben, “You seriously know a Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah…guess I’m gonna have to call him and talk about this…” sighed Claire, pulling out her phone.


End file.
